


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by Darthelwig



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Vision wonders... Does Wanda want him for who he is? Set during Infinity War thanks to leaked photos and video.





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thanks to the leaked photos and videos from the set of Infinity War, so there is definitely spoiler-type stuff ahead.

"Home Is Where the Heart Is"

By darthelwig

++++

Vision entered her hotel room, and Wanda jumped, startled.

"Oh my god, Vis! Warn me next time!" She was scolding, but smiling, so he knew she wasn't that upset with him. She was standing by the window, looking out onto the street wistfully. He moved to stand beside her, his human disguise still firmly in place after having been outside. If he was going to be visible in the window, better to keep his true visage hidden.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, really. I'm just enjoying being here with you. Though I wish we didn't have to hide anymore. I'm so tired of running."

He could hear in her voice how very exhausting she found this whole experience. He did his best to make it easier for her, but there was only so much he could do. Having to constantly watch over your shoulder was a heavy burden, and he couldn't bear that for her. Not entirely.

"One day you will no longer have any need to hide. I still believe that. The world will see you for who you really are, Wanda." He looked down at her and their eyes met and held, the temperature seeming to rise a few degrees at the intensity of her stare.

"I'm just glad that you see me that way, Vis," she whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you." They were so close now, breathing in the same air, her scent intoxicating him.

In the months they had been meeting, he and Wanda had kissed many times. He never tired of it, of _her_. He wasn't sure what had changed for her since the Raft, only that she had become more open with him, and more affectionate. She had been the one to initiate their current physical relationship. He wasn't ever going to complain about that, as he loved her more than he could ever say, and his desire for her was boundless. Still, there was one thing that nagged at him...

"Wanda, I have a question." She pulled away a bit to better look at him. Her eyes were kind, and he took courage from that. "Wanda... Would you still want me if I did not look like this?"

She looked confused, so he elaborated.

"Before I adopted this facade, we never kissed. I honestly did not know if we ever would, and was under the belief you did not return my feelings. Now that things are different, I cannot help but wonder what has changed."

Wanda stared up at him, looking shocked, but then her face softened and she put her hand on his cheek.

"Oh, Vis. I'm so sorry if I've made you feel that way. I want you because you're _you_. Vision. The absolute sweetest, sexiest man I have ever known, and I've always thought of you that way. I just wasn't ready to accept it. But after what happened..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes unfocused as she lost herself in memories, but she shook it off after a moment. "After what happened, I realized I shouldn't waste any more time. I should embrace what I want, what I _have_ , while I can, because you never know what will happen in the future."

She took a deep, shuddering breath, then put her hand on his forehead where the Mind Stone would be in his real appearance.

"Your powers give us a chance to be together, and that makes me happy." She trailed her hand down his face and neck, and he caught it, pressing a kiss into her palm as emotion overwhelmed him. "I would take you however I could get you, Vision. I would even take you with this silly human face on, but I _prefer_ to have you as you really are. You are beautiful to me, and you always have been."

If he could cry, he would be doing so now. His heart felt full at her words, spoken so lovingly, with her eyes gazing up at him with such open adoration.

"I love you, Wanda," he said softly.

"And I love you, Vis," she replied. "With all my heart."

He brought his face down to her, and as their lips met, he thought his heart might burst from the love that filled him. This woman...this woman was his everything, his world. He would cherish her until his very end.

"Come, Vision. Let me show you how much I care." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled and pulled him forward. "And take off that disguise. You don't need it right now, and I won't have you wearing it in our bed."

They had never shared a bed before. They had never gone beyond heated kisses and some rather intimate touches. He was suddenly extremely nervous, and she could tell. She stopped at the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"Is this okay?" she asked, sounding unsure and looking slightly embarrassed. "I don't want to make you do anything you aren't ready for. I just thought-"

Vision cut her off with a kiss, deep and full of desire. "I want this," he said, his voice so husky he barely recognized himself. "More than anything. You are so beautiful."

Her smile brightened his entire world. "Then let me make love to you, Vis. Come to bed."

He let his disguise fade away, leaving him naked before her in his true skin, and he marveled at the way her eyes seemed to devour him.

"That's more like it," she said, and pulled him into her arms.

She was his home, his world, his everything, and there was no place he would rather be.


End file.
